


For All Mankind

by levtaviarising (redqueenoctavia)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, POV Third Person, Short, levtavia - Freeform, the 100 season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/levtaviarising
Summary: A short character study of Levitt.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Levitt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	For All Mankind

Love was a weakness, a distraction.

It was something that would pull away from the cause, that would make you act irrationally.

Attachments make you weak, keep you from thinking clearly. And they needed to focus on the yet unseen and unknown enemy, the one who would destroy them and all that was left of the human race.

There could be no selfish bonds.

_For all mankind._

There could be no friends. No family, no parents – children in the Cause were raised by a community of Disciples, so they felt no real connections right from birth. No relationships, no feelings…

Nothing but loyalty to the Cause.

_For all mankind._

His entire existence had been like this.

And Levitt had been just fine with that.

Until her.

_Octavia…_

The beautiful young woman who had somehow showed up on Penance had turned his whole world upside down.

Seeing her memories in the M-Cap had brought something out in him.

A part of life he hadn’t even known existed.

It had lead him to question everything he’d ever known.

Octavia had made him think of things outside of the Cause.

Not only that, she had made him _feel_.

Levitt had begun feeling something.

Something for her.

Something deep, unexpected.

Suddenly, he understood what Anders had always meant… he understood why it was so important to remain detached from others.

For Octavia’s well-being and safety, Levitt knew he would willing to do anything. Including endanger everything they had ever fought for.

And that frightened him.

But it was too late for him now.

He was already in too deep.


End file.
